


Day Two Hundred Thirty || Zero Gravity

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [230]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Blood, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: It's the first day of flying lessons for the first years of Hufflepuff and Slytherin. What could go wrong?





	Day Two Hundred Thirty || Zero Gravity

With a few days of classes under his belt, Sasuke finally makes it to one of them he’s most excited for.

Well, it’s not a class, _per se_ \- it’s more like a small series of lessons. And those lessons are centered around flying. Sasuke’s flown a bit at home on a little broomstick his brother used to use, but their mother is rather adamant about their safety...so he hasn’t had a chance to really get to a real height or speed. He’s _hoping_ they’ll get to break into that a bit during these sessions.

Of course...there’s also the rule that first years can’t be on the Quidditch team, which he sorely regrets. His brother is currently Slytherin’s Seeker. Sasuke...isn’t sure what role he’d like. Probably either Keeper or Chaser. He’s a bit lacking in brute strength to be much use as a Beater, and...well, there won’t be any hoping to be Seeker until Itachi graduates after next year. From what little practice he’s had, he _is_ rather agile in the air. So maybe once his brother leaves school, the position might be one he could have.

...that is...if he makes the team, and convince the captain to let him have it. But that’s what tryouts are for.

For now, however, he’s stuck with the beginner’s lessons. This time around, Slytherin is having theirs with the Hufflepuff first years. Though most of his new friends are in his own house, Sasuke _has_ started a tentative friendship with the little Hufflepuff girl that’s been helping him in Charms class: specifically with the levitation charm that gave him so much trouble. So when he notices the yellow-tinged robes of the other house, he can’t help but perk up a bit.

Hinata, on the other hand...doesn’t really want to do this whole _flying_ thing. As typical as the image is of a witch flying on a broomstick, she’s not exactly the sort to want to put herself dozens or hundreds of feet up in the air. She likes both feet planted firmly on the ground, thank you very much. But...flying lessons are required, so she prepares to grit her teeth and get through it. She, unlike Sasuke, has never touched a broom in her life...nor would her father let her, even if she had the inclination. Which she didn’t. And _still_ doesn’t, even as they all gather around the broomsticks lying atop the castle lawn.

But at least when she looks over the Slytherin class, she recognizes the boy from Charms class. Sure, he’s a Slytherin, and...well, they have their reputations. But he’s proven - at least in Hinata’s eyes - to be a very well to do boy. Maybe a _bit_ pompous, but...well, it comes with the territory. Hinata is also from a pureblood family, but to her, it’s not very important.

At the head of the rows of brooms is a woman of wild black hair and ruddy brown eyes, hawkishly looking at the lot of them. “Greetings everyone, and welcome to your first flying lesson! I am madam Yūhi, and I will be your flying instructor. While many of you have likely had time to fly at home, many of you have not. Thus, we will begin at the very beginning. To those with some experience, I beg your patience as we catch up the rest of your classmates. Now...everyone, step up to a boom, with the broomstick on your dominant side!”

At once, everyone shuffles awkwardly, trying to arrange themselves properly. Sasuke keeps his broom on the left, while Hinata’s is on the right.

“Now, hover your hand over the broom, and command, ‘up’! It may take you several tries: be clear, firm, and direct!”

Sasuke, already versed in lifting a broom, does so on his first try. The handle fights him a bit with strength, but he just grins as others around him struggle to get their broom to obey.

...Hinata is one of them.

Shying back from her broom a bit, not wanting it to rise up and hit her, she mumbles, “U...up!”

...nothing.

Sighing, she inches a bit closer. “...up!”

The broom gives a small twitch, but...remains upon the grass.

Cheeks puffing a bit as her stubbornness arises, she then barks, “Up!”

With a leap, the broom slaps against her palm, earning a small squeal of surprise.

Beside her, a boy - distracted - gets whacked in the face by his own. Immediately his nose breaks, dribbling blood as he gives a cry.

Sighing curtly, madam Yūhi shakes her head. “Off to the infirmary with you!”

“B-but -!”

“You can’t fly with an injury like that.” Making up her mind, Kurenai gives a clap. “Everyone, I want you to remain grounded until I return from the infirmary. Anyone who disobeys will be banned from flying for the rest of their school career. Understood?” Receiving a chorus of yes ma’ams, she escorts the bleeding Hufflepuff boy back toward the castle.

Everyone else wilts in disappointment at the delay.

“Leave it to a Hufflepuff to be dimwitted enough to break his nose with a broom,” a Slytherin guffaws, earning laughter from a few of his classmates.

“Hey!” Stomping her foot, a Hufflepuff retorts, “It was an honest mistake! Like you’ve never done anything wrong when you first tried it?”

Leaning on his broom and grinning cheekily, the boy snaps back, “Not badly enough to break my nose! You ‘puffs are all the same: a bunch of ninnies who can’t tell your front from your rear!”

Red flushes angrily across the girl’s face. “W-well at least we aren’t a bunch of jerks!”

Rumblings begin to grow from both sides. Hinata, already short for a first year, hangs back as the two sides start to inch forward.

Sasuke, however, isn’t quite so timid. “Knock it off,” he growls, stepping up to his classmate with a scowl.

“Why?”

“Because you’re proving her point, you nitwit.”

“Who you callin’ a nitwit, shrimp?”

“Any idea who you’re talking to? I’m an Uchiha,” Sasuke bites back.

“Like I give a rip!” Shifting his stance, the bully takes him by the front of his robes. “T’hell you sidin’ with the ‘puffs for, anyway? Sure the Sorting Hat didn’t muck up your house?”

“If you really think Hufflepuff is a house of morons, I think _you’re_ the one who got sorted wrong!” Sasuke manages to grunt, trying to pry off the grip.

Something ugly twists the other boy’s face. “...oh, you’re gonna regret that…!” Swinging a leg over his broom and keeping ahold of Sasuke’s robes, the other Slytherin takes to the sky above the lawn in one swoop.

At once, everyone panics. Hinata feels her heart leap to her throat as they all run to keep up.

“Put him down!”

“You’re gonna drop him!”

“Get down here, you’re gonna get in so much trouble!”

Clinging to the bully’s arms and going deathly pale in fear, Sasuke listens as his harasser laughs. “Not so tough now, are ya? Be a shame if you fell from here, eh? Apologize, and I’ll put you down!”

Robes cutting off his air, Sasuke can’t only gasp in reply.

“Is that a no? Well...don’t say I didn’t warn ya…!” Grinning maliciously, he releases his grip. For a few moments, Sasuke manages to keep hold...but sweaty palms betray him, and he plummets back toward the lawn, too shocked to even scream.

Collective gasps and cries ring out as everyone freezes. But one among them darts into action. Sprinting out and drawing her wand from her robes, Hinata swishes and flicks, shouting, “Wingardium leviosa!”

Suddenly, it’s like gravity disappears. Slowing to a stop, Sasuke hovers in midair a good fifteen feet off the ground. Shaking and on the verge of sobbing, he collapses as Hinata gently guides him down.

For a moment, things go still. And then, in a roar, the Hufflepuffs all swamp their classmate with praise and hugs.

“You did it!”

“You saved him!”

“That was amazing, Hyūga!”

Sasuke, however, is left to recover alone, his classmates torn between the two sides of the argument.

Drowning in robes and arms, Hinata manages to break free of the crowd, stumbling out to where Sasuke is still trying to stand on shaking knees. “Sasuke…!” Taking to her knees, she latches onto him, burying her face in his shoulder as he stiffens. “Oh thank goodness...I-I was so scared…!”

Heart still racing and breath panting, Sasuke hesitantly grips her back. “...you...you really saved me…”

“I...I just -”

“How’d you...do that? Think so fast?”

At that, she goes pink, leaning back a bit in his hold. “I just...knew I had to. A-after all, it...i-it was how we met...right?”

...huh. Yeah. Staring a moment longer, he then manages a shaky grin. “...reckon I owe you for that.”

“N-no...I’m just glad you’re okay.”

The pair smile at each other, and then realize...everyone is watching them. Shuffling apart, they both turn sheepish just as madam Yūhi returns.

“...what on earth is going on here?”

At once, the Hufflepuffs rush to explain, while Slytherins try to deflect. Still apart from the others, Hinata and Sasuke just watch until she calls for silence, striding up to the pair of them.

“...is it true? That boy hauled you up, and miss Hyūga caught you with a levitation charm, mister Uchiha?”

“...yes ma’am,” Sasuke murmurs, ignoring the expectant looks of his housemates.

“...I see. Well, I’m glad you aren’t hurt. Hinata, your quick-thinking just earned you one hundred house points. I won’t penalize Slytherin, given one of you was the victim...but as promised, the perpetrator will have flying privileges revoked for the remainder of his years at school. Now...I think that’s enough excitement for one day. We’ll try again next week. Dismissed!”

Mixed reactions pass through the crowds, and the pair of them find their feet. “...are you sure you’re okay?” Hinata murmurs.

“Yeah...a little, uh...freaked out. But no, I’m fine. Thanks, Hinata. I really do owe you.”

Hinata’s head ducks bashfully, twiddling her fingers. “...I’m just glad you didn’t get hurt. That must have been so scary…”

“Yeah…”

With the class block over, they give another nervous glance. “I...guess I’ll see you around…?”

“Y-yeah. See...see you later.” With that, they part ways for their next classes, each a bit quieter than usual.

And with that, well...there was no denying they’d each officially made a friend, no matter the house lines.

**Author's Note:**

> More Harry Potter AU! I haven’t done this one in yonks - last entry was all the way on day 71, and the one THIS is a sequel to was day 28! So needless to say, we were in need of some more magic shenanigans x3
> 
> And of course, we have wee Hinata saving the day and earning herself a new best friend! Not quite like Ron and Harry saving ‘mione from the troll, but the same basic concept, haha - these two are now officially stuck with each other! Nothing better than a Slytherin and Hufflepuff friendship. And then, y’know...more than friendship. But that’ll be later!
> 
> Okay AO3ers, you might notice this post is early! I'm leaving on a trip tomorrow and won't have net to post, so you're getting all FIVE SHM posts and all FIVE 365 Days posts TODAY! That does mean you won't see posts from me until Thursday, but I hope dumping them all isn't too inconvenient - I need the AO3 links for the mirror posts I'm queueing on Tumblr. Thanks for your patience, and thanks for reading!


End file.
